desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schmutzige Wäsche (1.01)
"Schmutzige Wäsche" (Originaltitel: "Pilot") ist die 1.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 12.04.2005 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 03.10.2004 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhaltsangabe Die Pilotfolge beginnt mit der Geschichte von Mary Alice Young, die uns ihren ganz normalen Tagesablauf als Hausfrau und Mutter schildert. Sie erledigt ihre Einkäufe, bringt den Haushalt in Ordnung und kümmert sich um ihre Hobbys - es scheint ein ganz normaler Tag im Leben von Mary Alice zu sein. Ungewöhnlich hingegen ist die Tatsache, dass sie nach Erledigung all ihrer täglichen Pflichten einen Revolver aus ihrem Wandschrank holt und sich damit kurzerhand in den Kopf schießt. Ihre neugierige Nachbarin, Martha Huber, wird durch den Knall aufgeschreckt und will unter dem Vorwand, Mary Alices Mixer (den sie sich schon vor langer Zeit ausgeliehen hatte) zurückzubringen, nach dem Rechten sehen. Als sie durch das Nachbarfenster sieht, entdeckt sie den leblosen Körper von Mary Alice auf dem Boden und ruft sofort einen Krankenwagen. Zuerst völlig schockiert von dieser scheinbar sinnlosen Tragödie, hält Mrs Huber einen Moment inne - doch schon kurz darauf wird ihr bewusst, dass sie den ausgeliehenen Mixer nun behalten kann... Ein paar Tage später findet die Trauerfeier im Hause der Familie Young statt. Während sich die Bewohner der Wisteria Lane dort einfinden, werden uns die vier wichtigsten Bewohnerinnen dieser Straße nacheinander vorgestellt: Lynette Scavo ist zusammen mit ihren vier Kindern auf dem Weg zum Haus der Youngs. Im Gepäck hat sie außerdem gegrilltes Hühnchen - und sie erinnert sich an die Tage, als sie noch eine erfolgreiche Werbekauffrau war, bis sie mit ihrem damaligen Kollegen Tom Scavo durchbrannte, ihn heiratete und nach der Geburt ihrer ersten Zwillinge ihren Job aufgab, um Hausfrau und Mutter zu werden. Lynette hätte nicht ahnen können, dass aus diesen zwei Kindern irgendwann vier werden, und nun sieht sie sich mit der ganzen Bande völlig überfordert. Lynettes Kinder gehören zur besonders anstrengenden Sorte und so muss sie ihre Kinder mit einem Trick dazu bringen, sich auf der Trauerfeier ihrer verstorbenen Freundin zu benehmen. Susan Mayer bringt neben ihrer Tochter Julie auch noch ihre berühmt-berüchtigten Käse-Makkaroni mit zur Trauerfeier. Susans Kochkünste sind eine einzige Katastrophe, und so wird Susans Vergangenheit anhand dieser kulinarischen Spezialität in einem kurzen Rückblick näher beleuchtet. Susan ist seit einigen Jahren von ihrem Ex-Mann Karl geschieden und selbst heute hängt ihr diese Scheidung in den Knochen, andererseits möchte sie aber auch endlich wieder einen Mann in ihrem Leben haben. Eine große Stütze ist ihre zwar junge, aber für ihr Alter schon sehr reife Tochter Julie, die praktisch mehr Mutter ist als Susan selbst. Passend zu ihrem feurigen Temperament bringt Gabrielle Solis eine scharfe Paella zur Totenwache mit. Die Ehe mit ihrem Mann Carlos hingegen hat schon seit längerem an Feuer verloren. Seit Gabrielle ihre Karriere als Supermodel in New York zugunsten der Hochzeit mit Carlos aufgegeben hat und in die Vorstadt gezogen ist, fühlt sie sich zunehmend vernachlässigt und langweilt sich. Dazu kommt, dass Carlos praktisch so gut wie gar nicht mehr zu Hause ist - und wenn sich die beiden ausnahmsweise einmal sehen, geraten sie aufgrund ihres Temperaments grundsätzlich nur in Streit. Zuguterletzt trifft auch Bree van de Kamp zusammen mit ihrer Familie bei der Gedenkfeier ein. Stets korrekt, voller Würde und Anteilnahme, bringt Bree dem hinterbliebenen Paul Young und seinem Sohn Zachary natürlich auch gleich körbeweise Brötchen, Muffins und Kuchen mit - schließlich sollen die armen Männer etwas Ordentliches zu Essen haben, jetzt wo ihre Mutter tot ist. Bree hält große Stücke auf Perfektion, was auf den Rest ihrer Familie leider nicht zutrifft. Sowohl ihr Mann Rex, als auch ihre beiden Kinder Andrew und Danielle sind von Brees krankhaftem Perfektionismus mittlerweile völlig genervt. Während der Trauerfeier lernt Susan den gerade erst neu zugezogenen attraktiven Nachbarn Mike Delfino kennen (und Mike lernt Susans Kochkünste kennen...) und erfährt, dass dieser als Klempner arbeitet. Julie quetscht Mike unter dem Vorwand, dass sie ihren Ball in seinen Garten geworfen hat, aus und berichtet ihrer Mutter, dass Mike seine erste Frau verloren hat und somit Single ist. Nach einigem Hin und Her überredet Julie Susan, zu Mike hinüberzugehen. Gerade als sie mit Mike an dessen Tür plaudert, taucht Edie Britt auf, die Immobilienmaklerin, die Mike das Haus vermittelt hatte. Für alle anderen ist Edie jedoch ein tabuloses Miststück, das praktisch mit jedem Kerl ins Bett steigt. Darsteller Teri Hatcher als Susan Mayer Marcia Cross als Bree van de Kamp Eva Longoria Parker als Gabrielle Solis Felicity Huffman als Lynette Scavo Nicolette Sheridan als Edie Britt Brenda Strong als Mary Alice Young Richard Burgi als Karl Mayer Andrea Bowen als Julie Mayer James Denton als Mike Delfino Steven Culp als Rex van de Kamp Shawn Pyfrom als Andrew van de Kamp Joy Lauren als Danielle van de Kamp Ricardo Antonio Chavira als Carlos Solis Doug Savant als Tom Scavo Brent Kinsman als Preston Scavo Shane Kinsman als Porter Scavo Zane Huett als Parker Scavo Dylan Cline & Jordan Cline als Penny Scavo Mark Moses als Paul Young Cody Kasch als Zach Young Jesse Metcalfe als John Rowland Christine Estabrook als Martha Huber Kathryn Joosten als Karen McCluskey Sherica Durdley als Wendy Heath McCall als Ober/Bedienung Kay Wade als Ältere Dame Edward Zoellner als Tanaka-Mitarbeiter John H.Tobin als Nachbar Sonstiges Kategorie:Staffel 1